


I Baptize by Caligo Sidhe  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Smallville loved Clark Kent and Clark Kent loved Smallville.A series of gravestones.
Kudos: 3





	I Baptize by Caligo Sidhe  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Baptize](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544198) by Caligo Sidhe. 



> Originally recorded posted on LJ sometime between 2008 and 2010

**Fic** : [I Baptize by Caligo Sidhe]()  
**Length** : 0:31:40  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup%20final/I%20Baptize.m4a)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
